


Have Courage

by Reyxa



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is cinderella, Cinderella AU, F/M, Marichat, child abuse mention, ends on a cliffhanger!, ladrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6261043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyxa/pseuds/Reyxa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien is raised with a golden childhood until his mother passes away, then his home turns into a place of abuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have Courage

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this earlier but I decided to take it down to edit so that's done so here it is again! This fic is finished (probably) so the ending probably won't make you happy cx
> 
> Enjoy!

Adrien Agreste grew up in the happiest place he had ever known.

It was a place his mother built with love and care, a place his father had thrown money at to keep his wife entertained while he went on business trips and didn’t bother with his family. It was a place that was completely and utterly Madame Agreste’s, only shared with Adrien himself and the black cat that visited for bowls of milk once in a while.

Madame Agreste poured the same amount of love into raising Adrien himself, her son who had inherited his mother’s smile, her golden hair, summery eyes, and kindness. From his father, he received his determination and ambition. Adrien absorbed all the love of his mother and painted it into his bright, beautiful smile.

It was that smile that was slipping away now as he gripped his mother’s hand for dear life.

“Adrien,” she smiled at him, only letting go of his iron grip to slip a silver band from her finger. She pressed the metal, still warm, into his hand. “It doesn’t matter how distant your father is. He loves you in some way. And even when I’m gone, I’m always with you. He might hurt you or force you to do things you never wanted to do but be brave, my son. Just remember me because I’m always holding your hand. Promise, you’ll be brave?” she whispered.

Tears slid like trails of fire down his face. “Where are you going?” he curled up in his mother’s lap like he did not very long ago. He pressed his face into her neck, hoping to never forget the way she smelled, the way she held onto him.

“Somewhere where you’ll never find me again. But I’m always with you. As long as you promise.” she murmured.

He nodded vigorously. “I promise, I promise, I promise.”

He could feel his mother’s smile, followed by her tears splashing on his hand, the one that gripped the silver ring like it was his lifeline. “I love you.”

~

Years later, Adrien was honestly considering spitting in his father’s tea before he passed it to him. He didn’t.

“Thank you, son.” the two kindest words his father ever spoke to him were always coupled with a sneer.

He bowed to his father before turning on his heel. _Be brave, be brave, be brave. Be. Brave._ he repeated the mantra that he’d been constantly thinking of since his mother’s passing.

“Son,” his father called.

“Yes, Monsieur Agreste?” Adrien ground his teeth together, not bothering to turn back to his father.

“Please, for god’s sake, clean the dining room. I’m having guests over.”

_To drink and gamble and when you lose you’ll come to my room and beat the shit out of me I get it._ Adrien held back tears that burned behind his eyes. “Yes, Monsieur Agreste.”

“Now, please.” his father’s cool, indifferent voice sent shudders down Adrien’s spine.

He rushed out of the room and into the kitchen where he grabbed a fresh rag and a bucket full of clean water.

The dining room used to be a place full of his mother’s twinkling laughter as she spoon fed him his food. The dining room used to be warm and full of his mother’s essence. Now, he couldn’t hate the place more. Thick-fingered, sweaty men inhabited the velvet cushioned seats his mother used to sit in. They drank that horrible smelling liquid and banged their coins onto the table so hard, it caused dents in the wood his mother had lovingly dusted.

He shoved those thoughts of those men down, down, down, to the place in his mind that he avoided touching. He kept his memories of his mother in the places in his mind that he called on to find strength. He did so as he scrubbed every nook and cranny of that godforsaken room.

Adrien knew every corner of the house. He knew where everything was and where everything belonged. His father never moved any of it because he just didn’t care. Well, apparently he did.

Adrien found himself storming back into the living room, face burning with rage as he stood in front of his indifferent father. “Where is it?!” he grit his teeth.

“Excuse me?”

“Where is the jar? You know, the jar that Mama’s parents gave as a wedding gift to you both? The jar with the gold embellishments? The jar she kept her coins in to save money for- for me?” He found himself rambling. “That jar?”

His father’s eyes lifted from the paper he was reading, his eyes half-lidded and bored. “That old jar. It was worth a lot of money on the market. And all that money she saved is still here. I just sent it to the bank for safekeeping.”

“You… she loved that jar.” he murmured.

“Have you finished with the dining table?”

Adrien ran out. He ran out and grabbed his most prized possessions so his father couldn’t sell them. He took the horse and ran out into the woods, the woods that were just suffocating enough to drown out the remnants of his father’s lingering voice.

The wind brushed away his tears like his mother had with gentle fingertips. The trees rustled happily, green and careless.

Slowing his horse, he opened his bag of all the things he loved. The bag, of soft leather and tight sewing, was the first. His mother had made that bag. The next was a little bowl, the same bowl his mother set out for the cat that came for cream once in awhile. He still set out cream for that cat, just not with this bowl. Following that, was his mother’s favorite necklace. He didn’t exactly know what he would do with it but it felt like a piece of her that he needed to hold onto. The last, he didn’t own many things, was a mask. It was a black mask of dyed leather that he’d found in his mother’s room. He didn’t really know what it was for but he kept it anyway.

He placed the mask on his face, finding solace in the cover it gave him.

His horse skittered nervously, obviously hearing something he didn’t. The sound followed, a soft sound that was too much like crying. Adrien knew crying.

He jumped off his horse, leading it by the reins to the girl, the girl who was sitting with her knees propped up by a tre. The girl who had tear tracks down her face. The girl who immediately jumped up, fear in her eyes when she saw him.

“I won’t hurt you.” he raised his hands up. “I heard-”

His voice died in his throat as she lifted her chin. Gorgeous dark lashes framed blue blue eyes. Smooth lips parted as she spoke words that he could just barely pay attention to. Her hair was tied carefully back in neat ribbons, her whole attire too clean and new for her to be in poverty.

“-so it’s none of your business.” her voice trembled like she was trying to be brave but the rest of her body refused to cooperate.

“Okay. I won’t ask. Just let me sit with you.”

It took her a few heartbeats, heartbeats that were loud and racing and pounding. She nodded.

He grinned at her, sitting at her side, their shoulders barely brushing.

“I have rules.” she said, not looking at him.

“For sitting?”

“For sitting with me. First, you can’t ask about why I’m here or why I’m crying. Second, I would prefer it if you didn’t speak but if you have to, at least don’t be stupid. Third,” she hesitated. “Third, I don’t want to ruin your clothes but do you… do you mind hugging me?”

So he hugged the strange girl and they didn’t speak for a really long time. A time that he pondered when the last time he spoke to someone his own age was. A time he pondered why she looked so familiar to him.

“What’s your name?” he whispered.

“Uh, call me Mari.

“Where are you from?” he asked softly.

She hesitated. “The palace. I, uh, work as an apprentice.”

“That sounds fun.” he sighed.

She didn’t say anything.

“Do you know what time it is?” she whispered into his shirt.

“Around noon.”

“I have to go. Thank you, for not murdering me and for keeping me company.” she said it very curtly, like she was thanking him for a service or something.

They stood up together and he found himself reaching out to brush the last of her tears from her face, which she permitted. “When will I see you again?”

She bit her lip. “Goodbye.”

Then she was gone.

~

The odd encounter with the girl filled his head as Adrien went about his usual chores. She was beautiful and he wanted to see her again and he wanted to know what her name was and know what she was like.

“Adrien, son.” his father called.

There went his mood. Along with all the fucks he gave.

“Yes, Monsieur?” Adrien said as politely as he could muster.

“The palace is throwing a ball for all eligible bachelors in the area. Rumor has it, the princess is looking for a husband. I think it’s about time we get out of this hellhole. You will be attending the ball.” he said in a bored tone.

“The ball?”

“Yes, the ball. But you’ll have to find yourself something to wear.”

Adrien nodded and suddenly he actually wanted to do what his father asked. He wanted to see the girl again, maybe she’d be at the ball. Maybe she’d even dance with him.

~

“You can’t be serious!” His father boomed.

His voice echoed throughout the grounds, everyone able to hear.

“I’m very serious.” Adrien looked at his father levelly.

“You are not wearing a women’s shirt.”

The shirt didn’t even look like a women’s shirt. It looked like a unisex shirt. It was his mother’s shirt and he wanted to wear it. It would be like her there with him. It would be like her seeing the girl and smiling down at him and telling him he had made amazing choices. “I certainly am wearing a women’s shirt.”

“Adrien Agreste I will not permit you to go to the ball in that. I don’t even know why you’re so interested in going, you hate political events.” his father drawled.

“If you need to know the truth, I have a friend at the palace that I want to see.”

“Ulterior motives. You’re not even going for the princess are you?”

Adrien shook his head. _Be brave, be brave, be brave._

“You’re not going. I will go, perhaps I can speak with the king on your behalf.” With that, his father climbed into the carriage and sped off, not another word to his son.

~

It had been hours. Hours Adrien had spent curled up on his mother’s favorite bench. Hours he thought of the girl with eyes the color of the sky and hair as dark as night.

“Ugh, why is it that I always find them crying on a bench god this is bullshit.”

Adrien shot up from where he was lying, finding no one there.

“Over here, dumbass.”

Adrien glanced down, finding the cat that he always fed cream to. “You… you can talk.”

The cat rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, I’m your… you can call me a kwami. I’m here to make all your dreams come true.”

“Why?” Adrien sniffed.

“Long story. I protect the keeper of the ring. That’s you.” the cat pointed with a single claw to the silver ring his mother had given to him. “I’ll tell you everything when we have the time. For now, we’re getting you to the ball.”

“How?”

“You have so many questions. Just watch.”

The cat lifted a paw to the garden his mother had painstakingly tended to. He had continued to keep it healthy. It was currently sprouting pumpkins he was increasingly proud of. Right before his eyes, in a flash of green, his best pumpkin became a carriage.

“What the-”

“Just hush.” the cat looked around, intrigue in his green eyes. “I don’t like mice but I guess they’ll have to do.”

“Do for wha…” his voice died in his throat as two scurrying mice grew larger, ears shrinking, legs lengthening. In their places, stood gorgeous white horses.

Another blast of green shot across the yard, hitting an unsuspecting goose. The goose’s nose shrank, its body lengthening as it became a man.

“Okay, coachman, horses, carriage, good. Oh, but that shirt…” the cat grimaced.

“I’m wearing this shirt.” Adrien said firmly.

“At least let me spruce it up. You can’t go to the palace looking like… that.” he scrunched up his nose.

Adrien hesitated before nodding. Green enveloped him, his shirt melted into a dark blue of rich fabric, the rest of his attire free of dust and dirt.

“A ‘thank you’ would be nice.” the cat nodded.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you.” the words burst like a string from his lips.

“Now, leave!” the cat brushed him away.

Adrien climbed into the carriage, heart beating wildly. “What if my father sees me?”

“He won’t, magic and such. Oh! Speaking of, your ring has four paw prints on it that will disappear. When the last one disappears, the magic will be gone. You should be home by then.”

Adrien nodded, his tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth.

“Now, go!”

~

 

Adrien’s breath was completely stolen as he reached the palace.

It was of white stone, gold fountains, and gardens. His mother would have loved it. He found himself pausing at the doorsteps, sure he was going to have a heart attack.

That girl would be in there maybe. Maybe she didn’t want to see him. Maybe his father would catch him. Maybe, maybe, maybe.

He was honestly considering turning on his heel and just heading home when the doors opened inexplicably. Two guards blinked down at him, ushering him in quickly.

The palace was large, labyrinthian, but the signs pointed to the ballroom the ball was being held in. He couldn’t stop to admire the paintings or the decor. He was afraid that if he stopped, he’d run.

He found himself throwing open the doors into a room full of silence and _eyes._ Eyes that stared up at him with curiosity and maybe a little malice. 

His feet registered what his mind didn’t. He moved robotically down the steps, face enflamed completely. He wished hopelessly that the people would just go back to doing what they were doing.

He reached the end of the glass steps, finding himself bending into a bow. The crowds parted in front of him, revealing a girl in a red spotted mask and a crimson dress that belled out from her waist like a flower from a stem. She was positively radiant. She was also definitely the girl he had found in the woods.

Her face was almost as red as her dress as she lowered herself into the most graceful curtsy he had ever seen. Her footsteps were like gunshots as she tentatively walked towards him.

“I uh- you’re the- and you…” he couldn’t form coherent sentences anymore.

“Just dance with me, I’ll explain.” she pleaded, her blue eyes bluer behind her mask.

_Be brave_. His mother’s voice rang out. For the first time in years, he smiled. He took her gloved hand in his and lifted it to his lips. His lips skimmed her knuckles, somehow making her blush even more.

The orchestra seemed to come out of their trance first as they began playing a few soft notes. Adrien found himself following her lead as she led him through steps that seemed to already exist in his mind. Her dress billowed around her carefully as she led him through. She didn’t even say a word as his boot clipped her foot at his awkward footing. In fact, her eyes were completely averted from his.

“They’re all looking at you.” he murmured under his breath.

She shook her head. “It’s not me.”

Confusion shot down his spine but he let himself get carried away in her. The mask added an extra air of mystery to the girl who was already so mysterious to him.

The first song ended and another began. The other people began filing on to the floor, dresses billowed and men chuckled and the air was filled with a heady sort of magic.

“Come with me.” she leaned close, her lips brushing his ear before she pulled away, dragging him with her.

A door opened to the outside and he found himself in the most beautiful garden he had ever seen. He mentally apologized to his mother.

“So.” she blushed, shutting the door behind them.

“You’re the princess.”

She nodded.

“You didn’t tell me.”

“You would have taken me back and I needed a moment to myself.”

“Why?”

She sighed. “You know why we held the ball don’t you?”

He nodded.

“They want to set me up with some prince and I just don’t want to get married right now.” she buried her face in her hands.

“Why not?” he whispered.

“I just want to marry someone who I want to marry. But I don’t really interact with a lot of people my age in the first place.” she exhaled loudly.

He found himself gently touching her wrists before drawing her hands from her face. “Then don’t. Don’t get married. Be brave.”

“It doesn’t work like that.” she murmured.

“Why not?”

She laughed bitterly. “What about you? Why are you here?”

“My father wanted me to come originally. And I wanted to come. To see you. Not the princess. You. But he changed his mind and he’s here brokering a deal maybe with some political people. He owns a business. He wanted me to come so I could I don’t know, woo you or something.” He laughed. “Did it work?”

Her arms came around him and her face was in his shirt and he found himself blushing wildly as he drew her closer. “I don’t have friends.” she murmured.

“I’m your friend.”

She looked up at him, those blue eyes turning his insides to mush.

“Why are you wearing a mask?” he said in a low voice.

“I always wear a mask. The court wanted me to. Something about mystery I don’t know. I just do it.”

“Do you always do what they tell you?” he teased.

“Yes.”

“Can I kiss you?” the words were out of his mouth before he could consider what they meant. “I mean- I don’t, you don’t have to I-”

“Yes.” her voice was plain, blatant. But her blush gave her away.

He lifted his hands to her face carefully before pressing his lips to hers.

His lips slid over hers slowly, his fingers sliding into her hair. Hers were rested lightly on his chest. His heart was beating wildly and he was almost sure she could feel it beneath his fingertips.

Then, his ring beeped.

The silver ring his mother gave him, let out metallic beeps that left them springing apart.

“What…?” she looked up at him.

“I have to go.” then he was running away, getting lost in the labyrinthian halls.

She called after him but he was too wrapped up in his panic to hear.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Tumblr: reyxa.tumblr.com


End file.
